Talk:Hokage Guard Platoon
Name Seeing that they've served under three Kage, can we make the name a bit more (I can't find the word) "inclusive"? to something like just "Hokage Special Guard"?--Cerez365™ 13:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds good.--''Deva '' 13:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think so. Genma said "Fourth Hokage's" not "Hokage's". geohound (talk) my ideas 13:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, but that seemed more like it was in reference to them using the Flying Thunder God technique as opposed to their official name. It can still be mentioned that they called themselves that explicitly.--Cerez365™ 13:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :The problem, as I see it, with just "Hokage Special Guard" is that it's actually too inclusive, after all there were two Kage prior to the group's formation. Also, it isn't that clearly identified what capacity they work in for either the Third or Fifth Hokage, especially the former, so "Special Guard" may only be appropriate for when they served under Minato. Blackstar1 (talk) 14:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Iwashi Tatami Is Iwashi Tatami the 3rd member of the team? He was seen at least once with Genma and Raido on a mission (fighting Sound Four). geohound (talk) my ideas :So was Shizune though. The person shown in the last panel doesn't look like Iwashi at all.--Cerez365™ 14:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :: Well we don't see a closeup. But you're probobly right. geohound (talk) my ideas :::I believe he is, in a moment I will post my evidence. Have differences, but the first picture is of Part l does, then reconsider the possibility, as we all change. What do you think? Samemaru (talk) 22:41, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Those two images are unnecessary, there's a link to the article with his image in the first sentence of this section, people can simply go look there. I am convinced it's Iwashi. All others? Omnibender - Talk - 23:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :We should then note that Iwashi Hiraishin use and that it is part of the Time Guard Kage? Samemaru (talk) 23:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The marks under his eyes make me say not the same character. SimAnt 23:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I noticed that too, but has no other way, I've seen it somewhere, but I do not remember where. I'm confused (We all), but I find it rather Iwashi.Samemaru (talk) 23:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd like to say that we know who the third member is as much as the next guy, but doesn't Iwashi's age hint that he isn't one of them. Iwashi was about 11 years old when Minato died. Unless Kishimoto changes his age (like Iruka), I don't see how he could possibly be one of Minato's bodyguards. Ryne 91 (talk) 00:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, I don't think it's Iwashi either. Why would he be a chūnin while the others are Tokubetsu Jōnin for probably their skills in 'bodyguarding' :s I'm getting a Sarutobi vibe from this dude for some reason, he kinda looks like Asuma/young Hiruzen.--Cerez365™ 01:12, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Unless Kishimoto-sensei has really been screwing up the timeline, the third member being Iwashi is nearly impossible. he would have been 11 years old at the time of the Fourth Hokage's death. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 01:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Shounen, and Kakashi was a Jounin as of 13 thus being able to be a Team leader. Not to say Hiruzen became a Hokage as a teen. the same with Gaara. I dont think age is important, but talent. --Elveonora (talk) 01:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Unknown The third team member is a Konoha shinobi unknown. Look at this picture I edited it. Beside it is the Mizukage. See the colors and people.-- :Yeah, he would be a Konoha shinobi what's your point O.o?--Cerez365™ 18:25, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Necessity I'm not convinced that this article is necessary. Any number of people could have acted as Hokage body guards. This isn't known to be a select team, just a position. Omnibender - Talk - 17:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, at least in Stream's translation, they said that they were his "special" guards. In any case, he taught them how to use Hiraishin which he probably wouldn't just teach to any old guards of his. I've no idea whether this should be considered a team though, but my previous sentence could indicate that they were. Skitts (talk) 17:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :I think it can stay. It's not as bad as some of the groups we have on here and it's possible mayhaps that this has a long history in the leaf and may even be one of those uhm, "revered" positions. --Cerez365™ 21:42, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Third Member Now that we can see the third member, i think i recall seeing someone like him somewhere before, just not sure where :<. SimAnt 18:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Same here. I'll try to see if I can find it. Samemaru (talk) 22:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Mark on Tsunade? As i understood it, it wasnt Tsunade that was marked, it was Katsuyu? Am i wrong here? --Cosmikaze (talk) 18:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Katsuyu isn't as far as we know on the battlefield. They said Tsunade had the mark before they teleported. Shikaku simply said that they could place the mark on Katsuyu and send transfer her to the battlefield.--''Deva '' 18:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) You seem to be right, my bad --Cosmikaze (talk) 21:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Iwashi Tatami Pt.2 Comparing the image with this, Iwashi Tatami, it really does look like him, beard and hairstyle(or lack of), headband style, and face.Umishiru (talk) 04:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing that makes him even remotely look like Iwashi is the goatee. Shounensuki also pointed out that Iwashi would've been a child at the time of Minato's reign, so it's probably not him.--Cerez365™ 19:15, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Whats wrong with him being a child. After all Kakashi was a chunin at age 6.The only thing going against him is the fact that he is a chunin and of course that he didn't speak out his name while doing this tech.Umishiru (talk) 00:31, November 12, 2011 (UTC)